The Piano
by Mortania Hottersander
Summary: A one-shot story which takes place at Malfoy Manor. SS/NM share one night.


The Piano

By: Mortania Hottersander

**Author's Note**: I know, I know, I should PROBABLY continue my Insufferable-Know-It-All story, and I promise I shall as soon as I can figure out what I want to do. But the plot bunnies have kidnapped me and decided to take me on a new trail.

**Disclaime**r: I own nothing except a full-time job maintaining inventory at a Retail store.

_Also, I realize that Narcissa was born in 1955 and Severus wasn't born until 1960 so that makes her five years older. I made this take place after Hogwarts, and after Severus had graduated. This is a one-shot. Takes place in August 1978._

_It's rated M for a reason. It's my first time writing something like this, so I do hope it's up to standards._

* * *

><p>It was a proper and classical thing that his mother had suggested he learn when he was only five years old, to play an instrument. His father had scoffed at the idea saying that a boy should play sports or learn to fight instead of playing a sissy instrument. Severus had learned first how to play the piano, and then the cello. He became quite good at both, however, his personal preference had been for the stringed instrument. It was one of the most calming and constant things in his life, the music he could play. The beauty that came out of the instruments; when he played the piano the feel of the ivory and ebony keys beneath his finger pads as he glided his hands over them was a magic that even the magic flowing through his veins could not match. Yet the feeling he obtained when he was playing the cello was even more magical than the piano.<p>

When he went to Hogwarts, he would shrink the cello and put it into his trunk. Every year, he would find solace in the Room of Requirement and play to his heart's content. Expressing all the frustration and anger of being the center of the Marauder's bullying. He played his sadness when Lily Evans called their friendship off after a heated argument had lead to a phrase he had promised to never use.

He had joined the Death Eaters and his own cello and piano had sat abandoned for the longest time. He did however, take the opportunity to play other people's pianos. One evening he had met with Lucius and Narcissa for dinner and after Lucius had invited Severus to just stay over because he was to be sent on a mission for the Dark Lord and he didn't like leaving Narcissa alone in such a large manor. What happened that night was an accident and it was to always remain a secret because no one could ever find out.

The Malfoy family had a beautiful black grand piano in the library, and it wasn't uncommon for Severus to sneak into the library after he was sure the Master of the House had gone to bed. On this evening, Severus was wearing his black silk pajama bottoms, and his button up black long sleeve silk top that Narcissa and Lucius had gotten him for Christmas. As he closed the door to the library behind him he made sure to cast a few charms on the door so no one would know he was in the Library. Making his way to the center of the room, he flicked his wand at the lamps along the wall and they sprung to life.

Sitting down behind the beautiful piano, he opened the fallboard and turned his neck to the side and then placed his hands on the keys. Closing his eyes for a moment he went through the mental catalog in his brain until he came upon the perfect song he wanted to play. When he began playing he began letting go of everything he had been feeling for weeks now, Lily and James were getting married in two weeks. He had received a copy of an invitation from someone anonymous, and felt that that had been quite inappropriate. He had made the muggleborn witch pay the last raid he had gone on after receiving that invitation.

Suddenly, he saw a shadow move out of the corner of his eye, "Show yourself, now." He spoke quietly, not even faltering in his movements at the keys. It was in that moment that Narcissa Malfoy, in a black chemise stepped out of the shadows and lowered herself on the bench next to Severus. Her long, pale legs stretched out in front of her, and the black chemise up above her mid-thigh. Snape, not wanting to be seen in such a position with the Lady of the house, immediately quit playing.

"Don't stop playing, Severus." Narcissa's grey eyes were enough to slice someone in half if she used them as weapons. Severus, not one to disobey a host, began playing again. "Remember when I found you playing the cello?" She asked, reflecting back on her seventh year and Severus' second. "You never told anyone about that night, did you?" She asked, her blond eyebrow rose elegantly. Severus didn't look at her in the eyes but he shook his head. Of course, he hadn't told anyone that he had played the cello for Narcissa Black to dance to. "You wouldn't say anything about any night we share, would you?" She asked, her warm breath tickling his ear.

"Not unless I wanted to be murdered. Narcissa, this is highly inappropriate." Severus stated, looking at the witch. As much as he wanted to deny her anything he asked, Severus did not refuse his hosts. He remembered that night, when she was seventeen. She had discovered him playing the cello in the room of requirement and had begged him not to quit playing because she normally used the room to dance ballet in and usually did not have any music to dance to. That night, he had given himself up musically. As he looked at her now, he was of age, and she was all of her beautiful twenty two years old, and she was offering herself up to him, now sexually.

"Inappropriate or not, Severus, keep playing." Narcissa rose up and sat in front of Severus on the piano, her feet on either side of his body, and his face was squarely in front of her center. She smiled at him mischievously. "Lucius will not be back until tomorrow afternoon. He never has to find out." She took her left foot and ran it along his leg, her point was perfect and then she ran her foot back up his leg until she had landed on his now erect penis. "Bella and Rod are not here either, and neither is Rabastan. No one is in the manor except for you and I." She leaned forward, her breasts visible to Severus' eyes.

Inappropriate or not, she was willing. She was offering, and he was to not refuse. Quietly, she ran her smooth hands over Severus' and silenced his playing. She then took the fallboard and closed it, and grabbed him by the arms, pulling him to a standing position, meeting her lips with his. Severus was taken by this sudden contact with the witch, but complied with her instruction. "Take me, Severus." She ordered. Severus stood for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should do as she said. Hostess or not, he was also a man. No one would be in the manor until around noon, and she was ordering him.

He lifted her off of the piano and as he lay her down against the bear-skin rug in front of the fire, he brought the black silky chemise over her head and she lay there, wearing nothing but a silky black thong. Narcissa, being the cunning witch she was, had already unbuttoned his shirt and had revealed his chest with the many pale white scars which he had already received in his few months service to the Dark Lord. She knew these types of scars all too well, Lucius had many more than Severus. Severus was in awe of the beautiful woman in front of him. Her pale skin was perfect, and she was looking at him as though the world was on fire and she was going to consume him.

Skillfully, he slid his hand across her abdomen as she gasped at his touch. "You're going to be the death of me, Narcissa." He whispered before he brought his head down and caught her nipple in his teeth. She gasped audibly at this movement and her long, slender hand found its way into his waistband. When her hand found his hard length, he was tempted to explode right then, but he resisted the urge as he skillfully moved his hand down along her curves into her underwear. His fingers moved aside the thin fabric as he teased her first with one finger, then two.

"Severus, fuck me." She whispered after ten minutes or so. Obeying the witch, he pulled down his pants, and moved aside her underwear, exposing himself to her. It was an hour affair, the act they committed that night. However, when it was all over, she composed herself hastily, and stood in front of her guest with a look of indifference on her face. "Thank you. We will never speak of this again. And Severus, it must never happen again. His family requests an heir."

Severus, being the friend that he was, nodded quietly, "Goodnight, Narcissa. I will see you in the morning."

It was never brought up again, that night between the two of them. Although, anytime Severus sat down at the piano, Narcissa would wear her ballet shoes and dance to his beautiful music. It wasn't until after Draco was born that she sat and just listened to him, and invited Lucius to listen too. After Lily Evans-Potter was murdered, he refused to play even a note. As for his own piano and cello, they sat at Spinner's End, collecting dust.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Sorry, I'm still not completely comfortable with the whole "sex scene" writing yet. :)<p> 


End file.
